This invention relates to an inflatable sailboat of the type suitable for use by children or by an adult in a swimming pool or small lake or the like, and in particular to a new and improved sailboat which is produced primarily of plastic sheet stock and plastic tubing so as to be inexpensive and easily assembled and disassembled permitting the product to be shipped and sold in the disassembled state, assembled by the purchaser for use, and disassembled for storage and transport.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved inflatable sailboat which is easily assembled, handled and disassembled by youngsters, and which is suitable for use and transport by youngsters or by an adult. It is another object of the invention to provide such a sailboat which is inexpensive to manufacture and sell. An additional object is to provide such a sailboat which can be produced primarily from stock materials and which is easily assembled and disassembled with small hand tools such as a screwdriver and a wrench or pliers. However it should be noted that the product is not limited to the toy field nor to use by children.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.